The present invention relates to a high flow volume fluid separator which operates on the principle that the centrifugal force induced by a fluid medium flowing in a spiral path causes the heavier particles suspended in the fluid to be pushed to the outer edges of the spiral, whereby they can be separated from the lighter fluid medium and collected.
There is a growing need for a high volume fluid separator which can separate contaminates from fluids in large quantities. The planned Space Station and lunar/Mars mission have a need for such a fluid separator which can be used in their waste water fluid management systems to separate contaminates prior to recycling the water. There is also a need for such a high flow volume fluid separator which can be used to separate contaminates from sea water prior to its being used in evaporators. Another application is to separate oil from fresh or sea water and earth during oil spill clean up operations.
The prior art of centrifugal separation of contaminates from fluids usually required that small fluid quantities be placed in containers and spun at high speeds, which entailed many days to process small quantities of fluids.